The aim of this project is to identify and analyze in detail the cell-surface binding sites ("receptors") for fibronectin and other extracellular matrix molecules. These receptors will be studied in fibroblasts and platelets. Biochemical, cell biological and molecular biological techniques, including cloning of cDNAs for the receptor proteins, will be used to elucidate the structure and function of these receptors and determine whether they constitute transmembrane connections between the extracellular matrix and the cytoskeleton. Potential changes during oncogenic transformation, platelet activation and embryological development will be analyzed. The role of extracellular matrix in the control of cell migration will be investigated. This work should provide information relevant to the understanding of cell adhesion and migration and the role which these processes play in malignancy, hemostasis, thrombosis and embryological development.